


Wielding a Broken Weapon

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, living weapon, safe sex, taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud finally understands Sephiroth's true nature, and the knowledge isn't any more comfortable than being stalked by the man was. Fortunately, Aeris has no fear. And by fear, she means shame.</p><p>(And then they fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielding a Broken Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could be read as having consent issues: Sephiroth is fully into it, but his mental state is perhaps not the healthiest at the moment.
> 
> Written for Porn Battle Golden Oldies 2015.

Three ink-feathered wings folded, Sephiroth descended, and Cloud knew he was about to die.  
  
He reached out. His wrist ached in that bone-deep way that probably meant a fracture, but he was used to pain, consumed it. Everything narrowed to a single point at the tip of Sephiroth’s sword - a point of light in the oncoming darkness that he grasped through the pain.  
  
Aeris’s gift  _(“Remember, it’s just to borrow! You have to bring it back to me, okay?” And she’d smiled cheerfully, as though his coming back was a foregone conclusion.)_  lit up from within, bathing his face and chest in a cool green glow, and Sephiroth’s wings snapped out - too close, too fast, the long shard of light in his hands fell away as he plummeted like a clumsy fledgeling right on top of Cloud. Breath and sense scattered from him like feathers from Sephiroth’s back - Darkness closed in - Cloud unthinkingly seized Sephiroth’s arm - in his sword hand, and the wrist Sephiroth had broken in the course of disarming him sent a searing complaint up his arm - and between them Aeris’s magic spun gleefully out to bind them, hand to hand, wrist to wrist.  
  
Sephiroth’s eyes went wide with a depth of panic Cloud had never seen from him before. For a moment he felt the strangest urge to reassure him -  _it’s only Aeris, Aeris doesn’t have a mean bone in her body_  - but he only had time to wrap his single leathery wing over Sephiroth’s back before the Darkness took them both.  
  
Consciousness returned in fits and starts, reluctantly, and the first thing Cloud was aware of was Hades having a royal fit.  _”Wouldja look at this mess? They’re tearing up the place! Hey, get up, you two lunatics are the ones who let the Darkness in this time. So much for our cable rating…”_  
  
“My ass,” Cloud slurred, and dragged himself to his feet.  
  
Hades, standing at the edge of the arena with his arms crossed, was right about one thing: the Heartless were all over the place. Looking at their damage pattern, how it radiated outward from the shallow, broken crater he was standing in, he allowed that Hades might,  _might_  be right about him and Sephiroth being the cause of it. Darkness and trouble followed Cloud wherever he went - like a curse, like a conviction, like a starving wolf.  
  
And, he was armed.  
  
It was not the Buster he’d lost during the battle with Sephiroth, but a Keyblade he held in his left hand. The wing that swept gracefully up from the pink-ribbon-adorned handle was inky black, with a sheen of blue that grew brighter as Cloud turned it. On the other side, a lance of dull silver where the actual key part would have been if it hadn’t, somehow, broken off. Cloud hadn’t known Keyblades could break.  
  
_”Hey! Excuse me? Are you listening? Make with the heroism!”_  
  
And it simmered in his hand, a bewildering tangle of longing and resentment and violent obsession.  
  
Well.  
  
That explained where Sephiroth went.  
  
*  
  
It was fucking  _terrible._  Judgement Day was off-balance, misfired on every spell, fought him with every swing, and oh right,  _Cloud’s wrist was fractured._  If Aeris hadn’t charged in spouting magic like fireworks, the Darkness might have taken both of them for real.  
  
They managed, though. Radiant Garden had sent in reinforcements, Sora’s group had shown up at the last second, and between all of them they had managed. Hades had straight-up set himself on fire when he saw the damage, but nobody lost their hearts, and that was a win in everybody’s book but his.  
  
Cloud was all but dragged home between Aeris and Tifa, the latter carrying Judgement Day under her arm. Tifa couldn’t  _wield_  the thing, was smart enough not to try it, but between Aeris’s sweet talk and Tifa threatening to drop-kick him - and the intimate knowledge of how hard Tifa could kick - the broken Keyblade acquiesced to the arrangement. It probably helped that Riku was throwing  _curious_  looks their way; Cloud made a mental note to corner the kid and pick his brain about Darkness and Keyblades and all the stuff he made an effort not to talk about. Later, though. Now was for home and (preferably) sleeping for a week.  
  
Tifa went back to her apartment, citing a powerful need for a nap, leaving Cloud to Aeris’s tender mercies. Judgement Day stayed on the bed next to them, feathers shimmering subtly as Aeris wove her spells and knit Cloud’s bones sound again.  
  
By the time she was done, coaxed perhaps by the siren’s call of her power, Sephiroth was on the bed with them - curled away from them with his largest wing over his face and breathing too shallowly for sleep. His coat was gone, and his armor, leaving only a pair of leather trousers and his hair between himself and Cloud.  
  
Cloud tensed. “Sephiroth,” Aeris murmured, and reached out, a worried smile pinching at the corners of her eyes. “Welcome home.”  
  
Her hand slid over Sephiroth’s pale skin, and Sephiroth turned slowly, his wing folding back so he could see them both. His wrists were tied with pink ribbon, the same one that had decorated Judgement Day’s hilt. The same one that Aeris had tucked into Cloud’s shirt before letting him go off to the arenas again.  
  
“Oh,” Aeris breathed, her fingers threading through a lock of Sephiroth’s hair. “So that’s - no wonder.”  
  
Cloud narrowed his eyes. “You’re a terrible Keyblade.”  
  
“I am a broken weapon,” Sephiroth answered, as calm as a comment on the weather. Aeris made a noise of protest and stroked through his hair again, eyes soft; Cloud struggled with a sudden hot rush of jealousy.  
  
Sephiroth’s eyes snapped to him, and Cloud realized with a start that Sephiroth had felt that. Their connection had deepened, and Cloud could have kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. “I never asked for you,” he blurted, and Sephiroth’s eyebrows lifted. “If I thought for a second it’d do any good I’d drop you into the deepest hole I could find.”  
  
Sephiroth shrugged eloquently. “You wouldn’t be the first to try.”  
  
And that was  _guilt,_  damn him, and Cloud didn’t even need Aeris looking at him reproachfully like that. He turned away from them both, shoulders hunching, wing tight to his back. “None of us asked for this,” Aeris said, placing a small, warm hand on the unwinged side of his back. “You’re not the only one who lost everything.”  
  
“I know,” he admitted, and let Aeris embrace him. “I’m not very good at - dealing with things.”  
  
“I’ve noticed,” was the dry response, and Cloud and Sephiroth snorted in unison. Cloud turned and wrapped an arm around her waist, just wanting to make her squeak a bit, but there was a confused flap of wings and limbs and Aeris was flat on the bed with a gasp, dress riding up, and Sephiroth was growling just over her thighs with Cloud’s hand fisted in his hair. The muscles in the weapon’s back bunched; Cloud tugged upwards, experimentally, and Sephiroth’s growl became a low hum as his green eyes slitted.  
  
“Sorry,” he managed, Sephiroth’s desire a knot of fire low in his belly. “You okay?”  
  
Aeris swallowed slowly, fingers curling over the coverlet. “I’m… really okay with this.” Her cheeks took on a warm rosy tone; she bent her knees a fraction, muscles tight under soft skin. “I mean, if you both are too.”  
  
Sephiroth’s wings flapped once, all out of sync, and he squirmed over the coverlet.  _“Cloud-”_  escaped him, a low gutteral plea.  
  
Cloud hissed through his teeth; he was too hard already to think of consequence or cost. He leaned over them both, one hand braced on the bed by Aeris’s hip, and brought his head close to Sephiroth’s. “Aeris is the boss,” he rapped out. “I’m her enforcer. If you have a problem with that, say so now.”  
  
Sephiroth tilted his chin up; his bound hands flexed. “I don’t,” he breathed.  
  
Cloud let go of his hair, but kept contact with his head as Sephiroth lowered it to Aeris’s thigh, just past the knee. Aeris shivered at the first touch of the mad weapon’s lips. “That’s nice,” she sighed as Sephiroth slowly, inorexably worked his way forward. “Just like that.”  
  
Cloud felt Sephiroth’s satisfaction uncoiling like a serpent, easing his own stretched-taut nerves. He stripped off his glove with his teeth and dropped it off the side of the bed to offer his hand to Aeris. She smiled warmly as she took it, as Cloud lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
“I mean it, you’re the boss,” he murmured against her knuckles. “You tell us what you want and I’ll make sure you get it.”  
  
Aeris giggled. “You sure know how to show a girl a good time, Cloud.” She shifted up on one elbow, thighs closing gently around Sephiroth’s ears. “Don’t treat me like a delicate flower. That’s an order.”  
  
At that, finally, Cloud found himself smiling. “Yes ma’am.” He nipped at Aeris’s fingers, just to make her laugh.  
  
Sephiroth growled softly, his voice muffled; he’d come up against the barrier of Aeris’s panties. Cloud allowed him to lift his head slightly to speak. “Permission to rip these,” he said, locking gazes with Aeris.  
  
“No,” Aeris laughed again, “but,  _wow,_  maybe some other time.” She hiked her knees and her dress up and took her hand back from Cloud. The panties slid off and disappeared like magic, and Cloud grabbed Sephiroth’s hair again to keep him from diving right in (and to make him growl  _like that_  again, he was no more immune to it than Aeris was).  
  
“She said not to treat her like a delicate flower,” Sephiroth protested, as aggrieved as he was turned on by the treatment.  
  
“That doesn’t mean I’m not still in charge of you,” Cloud told him. “Go in slow.”  
  
They did. Sephiroth applied his mouth where - and  _how_  - Cloud directed, and despite his inexperience it wasn’t long before he had Aeris gasping, arching off the bed. She clung to Cloud’s hand, and Cloud held it to his mouth, teeth bared as he fought for self-control, Sephiroth’s hooded eyes doing as much to tie his nerves in knots as Aeris’s cries.  
  
Aeris turned to the side as she came, muffling her cry in her pillow, and Cloud’s head tilted back with the force of Sephiroth’s reaction. Sephiroth himself was boneless enough to let himself be turned with Aeris, face pressed to her thigh, every muscle tight with need, winding tighter as Cloud pulled his hair. Slowly, sweat prickling under his dusty clothes, Cloud pulled Sephiroth back to let Aeris catch her breath, letting go of his hair to wrap his arm around the weapon’s torso. There was a bite mark on Aeris’s thigh, turning red as Sephiroth pulled away from it.  
  
“Aeris?” he asked, seeing that.  
  
“Oh my everything,” Aeris huffed happily.  
  
Sephiroth shut his eyes, arching a little in Cloud’s hold. “I need,” he panted faintly.  
  
Cloud shook his head, pressure low in his belly making him dig his fingers into Sephiroth’s skin. He  _needed_  too, desperately, but how could he - do  _that_  with Sephiroth? Let Sephiroth do that to him?  
  
His head helpfully supplied multiple graphic images of what  _”that”_  could be. Cloud groaned, cursing his overactive imagination anyway, and was just working up his courage to offer to trade blowjobs when Aeris, fully naked, started wriggling in between them.  
  
“That was just the warmup,” she told them, slinging her arms over Cloud’s shoulders. “More. Both of you. Now.”  
  
“Yes, Aeris,” Sephiroth murmured before Cloud could. “Can you help me with my trousers?”  
  
He indicated his ribbon-bound hands. “Oh,” Aeris laughed sheepishly, “sure, here.”  
  
She and Cloud made short work of peeling Sephiroth out of what was left of his leathers - “how the hell do you go commando in leather,” Cloud blurted - and then with a wink and a grin Aeris pounced on Cloud’s pants too. Cloud knew better than to resist, especially when, with Sephiroth lounging back to watch, Aeris mouthed a tease over the head of Cloud’s cock.  
  
She didn’t need to, Cloud was hard as hell already, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining until Aeris pulled away, arching over him. “Hang on,” he said quickly, one hand on her collarbone to hold her up. “Other way around.”  
  
Sephiroth roused, though he didn’t take his hand off his length. “Why?”  
  
“Because I don’t trust you with her ass, that’s why,” Cloud shot back. “Aeris? That okay with you?”  
  
Aeris nodded, skin flushing. “You know where everything is.”  
  
“Yeah.” Aeris sat up, letting him crawl up the bed to rummage in the nightstand. When he turned back around, Sephiroth was on his back, Aeris poised over him on her knees. She glanced back to see Cloud watching, and very deliberately lowered herself just enough to tease the head of Sephiroth’s cock. Sephiroth made a stifled noise and clutched the sheet, but stayed absolutely still.  
  
That, more than anything, reassured Cloud enough to go through with this. He crawled back to them, straddled Sephiroth’s legs and trailed kisses up Aeris’s shoulder to her neck. “I’ll let you do it,” he murmured, handing a wrapped condom to her.  
  
Sephiroth’s condom was of the ‘ribbed for her pleasure’ variety; Aeris sank down onto him for real as soon as it went on, her lips parting on a sigh. “Cloud,” she said, grabbing Sephiroth’s bound hands and holding tight, “hurry? Please?”  
  
“There’s no ‘hurry’ with this,” Cloud protested, even as he realized he’d forgotten the condom and the lube in his own hands. He hurried to sort himself out, while Aeris trembled and tried not to grind on an equally affected Sephiroth. She whimpered as Cloud prepared her, back bowing, until she was all but touching her forehead to his collarbone and Sephiroth was bending his knees up in his urgency. As Sephiroth lifted his arms to loop them around Aeris’s shoulders, Cloud finally entered her.  
  
Slowly,  _slowly,_  an inch at a time as sweat stung his eyes. Aeris’s hips moved, rocking into him, and Cloud braced himself and let her set the pace. One arm left her hip to grip Sephiroth’s, and the weapon opened his eyes and looked into Cloud’s. Despite being so close to climax that he was dragging Cloud to the edge with him, his eyes were calm.  
  
_Thank you_  flashed between them. Cloud couldn’t think what Sephiroth was thanking him for - and in another few rocking thrusts it no longer mattered for any of the three of them.  
  
They collapsed in a tangle. Cloud draped his wing over Aeris and discovered Sephiroth was doing the same, leathery skin over feathers. Sephiroth’s bound hands were still hooked over Aeris’s shoulders; Cloud languidly reached for one of the ends.  
  
“Don’t,” Sephiroth whispered. Cloud took his hand away.  
  
Aeris lifted her head, curious, but fatigue overcame her and she let it drop back down. “Do this again sometime?” she suggested in a purr.  
  
Cloud met Sephiroth’s eyes again, comfortable enough now to quirk an eyebrow in a silent request for his opinion. Sephiroth’s mouth eased into what might almost have been a smile.  
  
“You’ll have to consult my wielder,” he said, and Cloud wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that.


End file.
